


Decisions over pudding

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Pepper Potts, Communication, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Nervous Tony Stark, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: Pepper and Tony have been a thing for a while, when surprisingly she brings up the possibility of engaging in a threesome. Even more surprisingly it’s Tony who gets nervous.





	Decisions over pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> I’ve stumbled over the MCU KinkBingo on tumblr and was way too intrigued. That’s actually my first official challenge and I’ve to admit, it’s a lot of fun. This is my first Bingosquare fill in terms of actually writing, on my tumblr I’ve posted my Bingo sheet and some fanart a while ago.  
> Also, I’ve never written this pairing before and yes, I’m aware that I kinda wrote around the kinky stuff. Oops. However, for some reason Tony turned out like this and well. I hope you like it anyways.  
> Shout out to my lovely beta who made this more readable in her really sparse free time!  
> Enjoy  
> ~Hikari

"Sir, I think it's time for you to get ready before Ms. Potts arrives."

JARVIS' voice startled the genius out of his pondering over a particularly stubborn mechanism of his new thrusters. He wasn't too upset about that though, since if he was honest with himself, the anticipation of the night had kept Tony quite distracted.

"Yeah, thanks J, don't want her to get mad at me."

"Certainly not, sir."

Somehow, Tony felt like his AI was laughing at him. Grumbling something unintelligible, he stomped out of his workshop and entered the elevator that opened exactly the moment he reached it. Apparently JARVIS was trying to make amends.

Tony wasn't sure why he was this nervous, it wasn't the first time they did this after all. But surprisingly it had been so much easier the first time around, in his opinion.

The whole thing had been, shockingly, Pepper's idea. The night of their third anniversary had been spent in a romantic restaurant in the outskirts of town, dimly lit and cozy while of certain elegance. In short: everything Pepper thoroughly enjoyed.

Then, when their dessert arrived, his girlfriend had looked up and smiled at him, silent until Tony had his mouth full of chocolate pudding.

"What would you think about a threesome?"

And that's how it came to be that Tony and Pepper invited James Rhodes into their bedroom. The question who should occasionally join them was the biggest question in the whole ordeal. While the genius knew a lot of nice men and women who would love to fill this position, Pepper insisted that it had to be someone they would both trust.

That narrowed their choices down quite immensely and thankfully Rhodes wasn't too wary of the idea in general when proposed.

Today was their second date, if you could call it that, their second sexual get-together, and for some obscure reason Tony's stomach was in knots. 

"Sir, Ms. Potts has just entered the elevator."

"Shit." He mumbled, hastily scrubbing the rest of the grime off his hands and pulling his wrinkled shirt over his head. The elevator's faint 'ding' sounded the second Tony shrugged on the first piece of clothing he'd found and he hurried over without even looking down.

"Are you alright, Tony?"

Pepper looked as amazing as always, something the genius considered highly unfair.

"Why shouldn't I? I've got a date with both of my best friends, what could be better?"

The woman just smiled softly and tossed her hair over her shoulder before passing Tony and letting herself into the living room.

"Rhodey called me to say he'll be ten minutes late, we should get comfortable already."

Tony followed Pepper, flopping down next to her on the spacious sofa and staying silent for a moment.

"I need a drink, do you need a drink? Rhodes said to get comfy, so-" 

His girlfriend's sharp eyes drilled into the genius who'd jumped to his feet again. 

She didn't even have to say anything, after all this time the look alone was enough to make Tony sit down again.

"What's wrong, Tony? If you don't want this, that's alright, you know?"

Of course he did. Unconsciously, the genius had started rubbing his hands together in his lap, easily destroying the possibility of claiming that everything was alright.

"I want to, Pep, threesomes are amazing and I love them. And I don't know, maybe I'm just tired. Last time went fine as well."

Pepper frowned and gently took one of Tony's hands in hers. As always they were warm and soft, squeezing reassuringly.

"Yes, Tony, last time. That doesn't mean it can't be different now. You're a scientist, you know things aren't bound to work always just because they did once. It's always about context. So let's figure out what is different this time around?"

The funny thing with Pepper was that she had learned to understand Tony. At least the most important parts.

That's how it happened that the two of them, joined by Rhodey five minutes later, talked through their last get-together, the good points and the improvable points. In the end Rhodes leaned back against the backrest, eyes not leaving Tony and concluded: "You're worried. – Don't give me that look. – Yes, this hardly was your first threesome, believe me I've heard enough about your sex-life to know that before we even graduated college, but this is different. Tell me I'm wrong, but this is the first time that there is a round two, the first time you actually care about your partners."

Tony didn't have to glance over to Pepper to feel the nodding and the silent agreement. Damn it.

"Yeah well, maybe you're right, maybe not. That's not the point. We're here for something other than heart-to-hearts, right?"

His two friends shared a long look over his head which conveyed enough meaning for an entire conversation before they rose to their feet.

"You're right, Tony. But you know we can still call it off–" The genius shot Pepper a glare and she raised her hands in surrender. "Right, just offering."  
They made their way to the master bedroom in silence. Pepper entered first, Rhodey second and Tony as the last one.

Once in the room that had been heated enough to comfortably be without clothes for a greater amount of time, Rhodes pulled Tony into his side. It wasn't expected or even sexually charged, it was something like a hug, reassuring and familiar.

"C'mon Tony, let's have some fun."

~

Three heated bodies sprawled out in the dark satin sheets, trembling with aftershocks while pliant at the same time. 

Pepper gathered her bearings first and rolled out of the bed to retrieve the blanket that had been discarded early into the night.

"You should clean up before you fall asleep," she smiled and picked up a few stray pillows to place them back on the bed.

Sighing, the two men dragged themselves up as well, Rhodey nudging his friend all the way into the bathroom. 

Five minutes of hasty clean-up later all three of them cuddled back into the changed sheets, tight enough that the blanket was enough for all of them. 

Tony was surprised to find himself in the middle this time, Rhodey spooning him from behind and Pepper hugged against his chest on the front. It felt like an enormous hug and while it was incredibly comfortable now, the genius didn't doubt he would die of a heatstroke at some point during the night.

But after thinking the issue through, he decided that it was worth the trouble and closed his eyes.

It had gone as well as the first time, maybe even better since there had been less awkward fumbling. Tony had enjoyed every minute of it and now that the endorphins slowly cleared out of his circulation he regretted having been nervous at first.

As if they'd read his thoughts, his two most important people grabbed him closer, placing a soft sweet kiss on his skin each. 

That was a good night ritual and one he could really get behind. More or less.

"G'night guys," he mumbled.

"Good night, Tony."

"Sleep well."

"Love you two.” The second it was out, Tony hoped that it had been too silent to hear: but it was no use.

"We love you too, Tony."

Yes, he could really get used to that.


End file.
